La terrorífica muerte de M. Valdemar
Ahora, intentare explicar el misterioso caso de M. Valdemar, intentare reflejar parte del horror vivido en este caso. Comprendo que los lectores no puedan comprender el terror i la angustia que viví, ya que para comprenderlo tienes que haber vivido el caso, pero, yo solo puedo intentaros explicar con palabras, el terror reflejado en mi retorcida mente. Ahora es necesario que presente los hechos tal y como los entendí: Durante los tres últimos tres años me he sentido atraído por las teorías de Mesmer en repetidas ocasiones (Franz Anton Mesmer, científico alemán conocido por sus investigaciones en el campo de la hipnosis y su aplicación a la medicina) y hace cosa de nueve meses se me ocurrió que en la serie de experiencias realizadas hasta ahora había uno muy importante e inexplicable omisión: Nadie había estado nunca hipnotizado in articulo mortis (a punto de morir). Había bastantes puntos para comprobar si podía ser hipnotizado. Buscando en mi entorno una persona que me permitiera comprobar todos estos puntos para poder hipnotizarla, pensé en mi viejo amigo M. Valdemar, el conocido compilador de una biblioteca llamada Biblioteca Foresnica y autor de historias como Wallenstein y Gargantua. M. Valdemar, que residía en Harlem, Nueva York desde el año 1893, llamaba mucho la atención por su extrema flaqueza y también por su blancura de su barba, que hacia mucho contraste con sus cabellos negros, que la gente la confundía con una peluca. Su temperamento era nervioso y eso le convertía en un buen sujeto para la experiencia hipnótica. Unos meses antes de conocerlo le diagnosticaron una tisis (enfermedad que afectaba a los pulmones que emblanquecía y adelgazaba mucho a la persona que la sufría, la enfermedad era mortal) y el tenía la costumbre de hablar tranquilamente de su próxima muerte, como un hecho que no podía ser evitado ni hacia falta lamentar. Conocía bien la sólida filosofía de M. Valdemar por eso sabía que no se opondría. Y francamente, le hablé del asunto y para mi sorpresa, pareció que se despertó su interés. Y me sorprendió porque nunca se interesó por nada que yo le hiciera. Y hace mas de siete meses que recibí, del mismísimo M. Valdemar, una nota que ponía lo siguiente: Estimado … (No revelaré mi nombre) Puedes venir ahora mismo. Los doctores me han dicho que mi vida no pasara de la medianoche de mañana, y pienso que han acertado mi hora con cierta aproximación. Valdemar Recibí esta nota media hora después de haber estado escrita, y al cabo de quince minutos ya me encontraba en su oscuro y terrorífico dormitorio. No lo había visto desde hacia diez días, y me impresionó la terrible alteración en su físico que había sufrido en este intervalo de tiempo. Su rostro tenía un color gris claro como el plomo; los ojos perdieron totalmente su brillo, y estaba tan demacrado que sus pómulos le atravesaron la piel. La tos era excesiva y ensangrentada. Los doctores me dijeron que el pulso era apenas era perceptible. Pero conservaba todo su poder mental. Hablaba con claridad pero con la voz débil y se tomaba sin ayuda de nadie sus calmantes. Cuando entré en su estancia lo encontré escribiendo anotaciones en su agenda. Se mantenía sentado gracias a las almohadas que tenía acomodadas. Después los dos doctores que lo atendían me explicaron, con todo detalle, el estado de M. Valdemar. Hacia dos años que el pulmón izquierdo estaba en un estado cartilaginoso y por lo tanto era completamente inútil para todas las funciones vitales. El pulmón derecho estaba parcialmente osificado mientras que la otra región era una masa tuberculosa. Existían profundas perforaciones y una parte del pulmón estaba completamente pegada en las costillas. La osificación de los pulmones se había producido con una velocidad tremenda. La enfermedad había avanzado con una rapidez increíble, muchísimo más rápido de lo normal. A parte de la tisis los doctores sospechaban que el paciente sufría un aneurisma en la aorta, pero la osificación hacia imposible el diagnostico exacto. La opinión de los dos doctores era que moriría la medianoche de mañana (domingo). Por lo tanto eran las siete de la noche del sábado. Los doctores pensaban despedirse definitivamente del enfermo pero yo les pedí que visitaran al enfermo a las diez de la noche (tres horas más tarde) para que vieran el avance de mi experimento (la hipnotización de M. Valdemar). Cuando los doctores se fueron, hablé libremente con M. Valdemar de su cercana muerte y me comentó que aun estaba más ansioso de realizar la hipnotización. Ahora le atendían en enfermero y una enfermera pero yo me sentía con la libertad de realizar una experiencia de aquellas características sin testimonios más dignos de confianza que aquella gente, en caso de algún accidente. Entonces dejé esperar las operaciones hasta las ocho de la noche de mañana (domingo) cuando la llegada de un estudiante de medicina me hizo descartar aquellas preocupaciones. El estudiante tuvo la amabilidad tomar nota de todo lo que ocurriera durante la hipnotización, al pie de la letra. Entonces le pedí a M. Valdemar que le confirmara al estudiante que quería que yo realizara la experiencia. -Si, deseo ser hipnotizado.- respondió débilmente, con cierta lentitud pero con claridad. Mientras hablaba, inicié las pasadas de manos que yo había reconocido como más efectivas para hacerlo dormir. Evidentemente, sintió el influjo del primer movimiento lateral de mi mano a través de su frente, pero por más que usaba todo mi poder no se produjo ningún efecto perceptible hasta las diez, cuándo llegaron los dos doctores de acuerdo con la cita. Les expliqué a los doctores en pocas palabras de lo que me proponía hacer y no me pusieron ninguna objeción ni estuvieron en contra ya que el paciente se encontraba en la agonía de la muerte, así que proseguí. Durante este tiempo en su débil respiración se escucho una extraña ronquera en intervalos de medio minuto. Este estado duró un cuarto de hora sin ningún cambio. Pasado este periodo, un profundo suspiro se escapó de M. Valdemar que cesó la ronquera y nada mas se supo de esta. El ritmo de la respiración continuaba siendo muy invariable. Las extremidades estaban frías como el hielo. Cinco minutos antes de las once noté señales inequívocas de la hipnotización. El cristalino girar del ojo se había convertido en una penosa expresión de mirada indefinida que solo se observaban en los casos de sonambulismo, respecto a la cuál es imposible equivocarse. Con unas rápidas pasadas laterales hice temblar sus pestañas como cuando el sueño es incipiente, y es, cuando conseguí, por fin, que sus pestañas se cerraran del todo. Pero, no estaba satisfecho, y por eso continué las manipulaciones, le puse en una posición aparentemente cómoda. Las piernas estaban estiradas, al igual que los brazos, que reposaban sobre la cama a una moderada distancia de los lados. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente levantada. Cuando acabé, era media noche y pedí a los doctores que examinaran el estado de M. Valdemar. Después de unos cuantos experimentos reconocieron que estaba en un estado de catalepsia insólitamente perfecta. A los dos doctores se les levanto mucho la curiosidad pero se despidieron hasta el alba. El estudiante y los enfermeros se quedaron. Dejamos a M. Valdemar totalmente tranquilo hasta las tres de la mañana, y se encontraba en la misma posición que le dejaron los doctores; el pulso era imperceptible; la respiración suave (apenas apreciable); tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero su aspecto general no era aun el de la muerte. En acercarme a M. Valdemar hice un gesto con la intención de obligar que su brazo siguiera al mió. Parecidos experimentos con ese paciente no me habían dado nunca ningún resultado ni tampoco esperaba que sacarlos ahora, pero delante de mi sorpresa, su brazo empezó a seguir débilmente y con lentitud a todas las direcciones que el mío le señalaba, Decidí intentar con el una breve conversación. -M. Valdemar. ¿Duermes? – le dije. No contestó, pero sentí un leve temblor en las comisuras de sus labios, y eso me hizo insistir en la pregunta bastantes veces. A la tercera, todo su cuerpo se agitó; se abrieron los ojos hasta descubrir una franja blanca del globo.; los labios se movieron lentamente y murmuró con la voz muy apagada: -Si…, ahora duermo. No me despertéis. Quiero morir así.- Y le volví a preguntar. -¿Sientes dolor al pecho, M. Valdemar? Ahora la respuesta fue inmediata, pero aun menos audible: -No siento ningún dolor…, me estoy muriendo. No consideré oportuno atormentarlo más de momento, y dijimos ni hicimos nada hasta la llegada del otro doctor, que se presentó un poco antes de la salida del sol y expreso una ilimitada sorpresa de encontrar vivo al paciente. Después de tomarle el pulso y comprobarle la respiración, me pidieron que volviera a hablar al sonámbulo (M. Valdemar) Le pedí: -M. Valdemar, ¿aun duermes? Como anteriormente, pasaron unos minutos antes de saber la respuesta. Parecía que reunía energía para hablar. La cuarta vez que le hice la pregunta me respondió muy débilmente: -Si, duermo…, me estoy muriendo. Ahora los doctores expresaron su opinión (más bien, su deseo) de dejar reposar a M. Valdemar en su estado aparentemente de tranquilidad hasta que viniera su próxima muerte. No obstante, decidí hablarle de nuevo, y repetí, simplemente, la pregunta anterior. Mientras yo hablaba, se produjo un cambio insostenible. Los ojos giraban y se abrieron lentamente, mientras sus pupilas se escondían en la parte de arriba; la piel adquirió un tono cadavérico, pareciéndose más al papel blanco que al pergamino, y las manchas héticas circulares (manchas que suelen aparecer en las personas que sufren tisis o tuberculosis) que hasta ahora destacaban en las mejillas, se extinguieron de golpe. Uso esta expresión, porque la rapidez de la desaparición me hizo pensar, sobretodo en la forma en que se apaga una vela de un soplo. El labio superior, al mismo tiempo, se torció entre los dientes, que hasta ahora había cubierto completamente, mientras que la mandíbula inferior caía dejando la boca abierta y a plena vista de su lengua hinchada y negra. Supongo que todos los allí presentes estaban acostumbrados a los horrores de una cama de muerte; pero el aspecto de M. Valdemar era tan espantoso -más allá del que pueda ser concebible-, que todos nos apartamos del lado de la cama. Ya no había en M. Valdemar ni el más leve signo de vitalidad. Convencidos de que ya era muerto, nos dispusimos a dejarlo en manos de los enfermeros, cuando notamos un intenso movimiento vibratorio en su lengua, que prosiguió durante un minuto. Cuando terminó, salió, de aquella oscura boca, una voz. Y por mi parte sería una locura describirla. No hay ninguna expresión que pueda describir… ese horror, pero intentare reflejaros una pequeñísima parte de ello: podría decirse, por ejemplo, que el sonido era tan áspero, roto y cavernoso, pero la espantosa totalidad es indescriptible, por la simple razón de que ningún otro sonido parecido, ha resonado nunca a las orejas de ningún ser humano. Pero, había dos particularidades que me sorprendieron, que podrían ser consideradas como características de la entonación y dar una idea de su peculiaridad irreal. En primer lugar, la voz parecía venir, desde una gran distancia, desde una profunda caverna subterránea. En segundo lugar me impresionó, (me temo que no podré hacerme entender) como las materias gelatinosas afectan al sentido del tacto. He hablado de “sonido” y de “voz”. Quiero decir que, a ese espantoso sonido se distinguían unas silabas con una tremenda claridad. M. Valdemar contestaba evidentemente, a la pregunta que yo, anteriormente, le había hecho. Yo le había pedido anteriormente, como recordareis, si aun dormía. Y de esa indescriptible voz me pareció distinguir: -Si,…no……He estado, dormido... y, ahora…, ahora………, estoy muerto. Ninguno de los allí presentes, negó, eso inexpresable: el horror que en breves palabras, nos produjo. El estudiante se desmayó. Los enfermeros abandonaron inmediatamente el cuarto, y no hubo manera de hacerlos volver. Durante aproximadamente una hora, estuvimos en silencio. Cuando el estudiante volvió en si, nos dedicamos de nuevo, a comprobar el estado de M. Valdemar. Continuaba con todos los aspectos que anteriormente comentamos, en excepción una cosa, ya no daba ninguna señal de respiración. Tampoco seguía los movimientos de mi mano y cuando le hacia una pregunta se notaba un ligero temblor en su lengua. Parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar, pero la voluntad le fallaba. Si cualquiera otra persona le hacia una pregunta, era completamente insensible (ya que intenté ponerlo en contacto hipnótico con las otras personas). Conseguimos dos enfermeros más, y a las diez abandone la casa en compañía de los dos doctores y el estudiante. Por la tarde volvimos todos a ver a M. Valdemar. Su estado era exactamente el mismo. Discutimos la oportunidad de despertarlo, pero no nos costó llegar a la conclusión de que no nos serviría de nada. A todos nos pareció que despertarlo seria asegurar su rápida muerte. Desde ahora hasta el fin de la ultima semana (un periodo cerca de siete meses), continuamos hiendo diariamente a casa de M. Valdemar, acompañados, en ocasiones, por médicos y otros amigos. Todo este tiempo, el sonámbulo continuó exactamente igual como describí la última vez. La atención de los enfermeros era continua. Fue el viernes pasado, cuando finalmente, decidimos hacer el experimento de intentar despertarlo. Con el propósito de liberar a M. Valdemar de su estado, recurrí a las pasadas laterales que le hacia con las manos. Durante un tiempo no sirvió de nada. La primera indicación fue un descenso parcial del iris. Nos pareció especialmente remarcable que aquel descenso viniera acompañado de una secreción de un extraño líquido amarillo de un olor penetrante y muy desagradable. Y entonces sugerimos que tratase de influir el brazo del paciente, como anteriormente. Lo intenté sin resultado. Luego el doctor insinuó que le formulase una pregunta y yo le pregunté: -M. Valdemar, ¿nos puedes explicar cuales son ahora vuestras sensaciones o vuestros deseos?- Inmediatamente volvieron aparecer las mismas manchas héticas en las mejillas; la lengua giro violentamente dentro de la garganta, y por fin la mima voz horrible y cavernosa como ya había descrito, exclamó: -¡¡¡Por el amor de dios!!! ¡¡¡Venga, rápido!!! Dormidme o despertadme. ¡¡¡Ya!!! ¡¡¡¡Os digo que estoy muerto!!!! Me quede completamente de piedra, y por un momento no supe que hacer. Volví a hacer mis pasos y traté de despertarlo. Me pareció que aquella decisión tendría éxito y estuve seguro que todos los allí presentes estaban preparados para verlo despertar. Pero es imposible que ningún ser humano estuviera preparado para presenciar lo que realmente ocurrió. Mientras yo hacia unas pasadas hipnóticas, mientras el repetía “muerto” “muerto” que explotaban de su lengua i no de sus labios, su cuerpo, en menos de medio minuto, se encogió… se pudrió en mis propias manos. Y sobre la cama, delante de todos los allí presentes reposaba una masa casi liquida y viscosa de un repugnante y detestable estado y olor a putrefacción. Categoría:Fantasmas